Addicted to you
by Lisanna-Fullbuster
Summary: 'Lisanna'Escucho como Lucy la llamaba'¿Que pasa'Admitia que estaba muy enojada con la Heartfilia, pero que culpa tenia ella como bien dicen en el corazón no se manda'Se que tu amas a Natsu…y también se que estas enojada conmigo…pero tu puedes luchar por el'Las palabras de Lucy la habían convencido, por que ella no quería que Natsu sufriera por Lucy,porque ella quería querer


LOS PERSONAJES DEL ANIME/MANGA FAIRY TAIL LE _**PERTENCEN**_ A _**HIRO MASHIMA**_ Y LA CANCION ADDICTED TO YOU _**NO ME PERTENCE**_

Debe ser el perfume que usas  
O el agua con la que te bañas  
Pero cada cosita que haces  
A mí me parece una hazaña

Lisanna no podía dejar de verlo ¿Qué tenía el peli rosa que siempre lograba entrar de una u otra manera en su mente? Realmente no lo sabía ni quería saberlo.

Me besaste esa noche  
Cual si fuera el último día de tu boca  
Cada vez que me acuerdo  
Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca

Se sentía desfallecer, el peli rosa le había hecho una pequeña visita nocturna, algo que le sorprendió mucho a la albina además que no iba acompañado del pequeño exceed. Lo que la sorprendió mas fue cuando el Dragneel aprisiono sus labios con los suyos de manera ansiosa y desesperada como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Son tus ojos marrones  
Con esa veta verdosa  
Es tu cara de niño  
Y esa risa nerviosa

El dragon slayer actuaba de manera extraña, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro pero era mas bien de nerviosismo, Lisanna penso que se sentía avergonzado por el hecho anterior, pero no fue asi el chico peli rosa la volvió a besar pero ahora de manera lenta y dulce. La chica se sentía en el cielo por que no hace mucho se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba…Lamentablemente para ella, Natsu estaba enamorado de Lucy. O eso creia

I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer

El de ojos marrones estaba dando un pequeño paseo por la piel de la albina la cual no hacía nada para detenerlo, porque si bien lo estaba disfrutando y bueno un poco de placer no hace daño a nadie ¿no?

I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer

Por el puro placer de flotar  
Ahora si me llevó la corriente  
Ya no puedo dormir ni comer  
Como lo hace la gente decente

Desde hace dos días que no había visto a Natsu, ya que había salido en una misión junto con Erza, Gray, Happy y Lucy, a esta ultima se le veía muy cariñosa con el mago de hielo, lo cual no le agradaba en lo mas minimo a Juvia y a Natsu. En esos dos días no había podido dormir bien, ya que cada que cerraba los ojos recordaba la noche que había pasado con el dragon slayer.

Y tu recuerdo ha quedado en mí  
Así como un broche prendido en mi almohada  
Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez  
No te acuerdas de nada

A la noche siguiente del suceso apasionado que tuvieron el peli rosa y la albina, Natsu no parecía darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y había despertado muy sorprendido de verse a lado de Lisanna-''Are? Creo que me he equivocado de casa…Lamento si te cause algún inconveniente Lisanna''-Las palabras de Natsu dolían pero no podía hacer nada.

Son tus manos de hombre  
El olor de tu espalda  
Lo que no tiene nombre  
Lo logró tu mirada

Recordar sus manos recorriéndola centímetro a centímetro la hicieron salirse de la realidad, su olor era adictivo, nunca antes se había sentido atraída por algún chico, pero al volver a cruzarse con la mirada del joven dragon la hicieron enloquecer.

I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer

Al regreso del equipo de Natsu se encontraron con la gran sorpresa de que Lucy y Gray ya eran pareja, la tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos de Natsu y que decir de Juvia que ya había pegado el grito en el cielo-

''Lisanna''-Escucho como Lucy la llamaba

''¿Que pasa?''-Admitia que estaba muy enojada con la Heartfilia, pero que culpa tenia ella como bien dicen en el corazón no se manda

''Se que tu amas a Natsu…y también se que estas enojada conmigo…pero tu puedes luchar por el''-Las palabras de Lucy la habían convencido.

I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer.

Tal vez no tuviera lo que quisiera pero aun asi no pararía hasta que Natsu se enamorara de ella, lo intentaría hasta la muerte si era necesario, por que ella no quería que Natsu sufriera por Lucy…porque ella quería que se dejara querer

.

.

.

Yo! Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews si les gusto…Y si no también acepto de todo criticas constructivas y destructivas asi que dejen su review

Matta ne


End file.
